Technology relating to an image capturing method of photograph in which a camera is attached to a wirelessly controllable flying device and an image is captured with the camera is disclosed (for example, Patent Literature 1). Attaching a camera to the flying device makes it possible to take a picture from the sky and from a place where a tripod is unable to be set. Moreover, attaching a camera to the flying device to perform image-capturing provides a variety of advantages such that its cost can be suppressed more than in the case of using a real airplane or helicopter, image-capturing can be performed safely, image-capturing can be performed even at a low altitude or narrow place, and image-capturing can be performed close to a target, etc.